blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Serious
Miwa quietly eats her breakfast. She is surprised when she sees Tokori come into the kitchen. Miwa: Oh, Tokori. Hello! Tokori looks at her. Tokori: You seem alright. Miwa: I'm fine thanks. Tokori: Finish your breakfast. Miwa: Huh? Tokori: We're going to train. Miwa: Train? Train for what? Tokori: I'm going to train you. Miwa: Again, train me for what? Tokori: I'm going to make sure you're strong enough to fight. Miwa: (Disappointed) Not you too… Tokori: We're not going to fight each other. Miwa: Huh? Tokori: I'm just going to give you a training regiment that I expect you to do every day. Miwa: But… Tokori: You don't get a choice in the matter. Miwa: (Sighs) Fine, sounds like I'm stuck. Miwa and Tokori go outside to the backyard after Miwa finishes her breakfast. The two stand opposite of each other. Tokori pulls out two kendo sticks. Tokori: First we're going to learn the techniques of Kendo. Miwa: Why Kendo? Tokori: Because I like it. Miwa: (Unenthused) Okay then. Tokori hands Miwa a kendo stick, and they proceed to start swinging them repeatedly. Tokori shows Miwa the proper way to swing. An hour passes in this way. Miwa: My arms are getting tired. Tokori: Stop complaining and keep going. Miwa: But… Tokori: I said keep going, no excuses! Mila, dressed in a skirt and blouse, watches from the back porch observing. Mila: (Thinking) So this is the teen that Akiko got to replace me huh? Seems like Miwa's more likely to go along with her. Perhaps its because she isn't fighting me one on one? Can't say that hadn't occurred to me. Kiyoko sits down next to her and watches Miwa. Mila looks over to her. Mila: (Sarcastically) Well this is a surprise. You're up before nine in the morning. Kiyoko: I wanted to watch Miwa. Mila: Wanted to watch her, why? Kiyoko: Because she's my friend. Mila seems surprised that Kiyoko isn't acting like her goofy self. Mila: Kiyoko, answer me honestly, do you have any friends besides Miwa? Kiyoko: No. Mila: I see. In all your adventures, you haven't made a friend. Kiyoko: People who know me, sure. But no one I would talk personally with. Mila: Hmm… Mila and Kiyoko watch as Tokori continues to give Miwa instructions. Miwa looks to give it her all, despite not being interested in what was happening. Mila walks back into the house, only to find Nic waiting for her. Mila: Oh great its you. Nic: (Brings his hat down to his chest) Pleasure to see you again Mila. Mila: What does the lawyer want with me? Nic: Why do you always call me that? Mila: You're a lawyer, why would I call you anything else. Nic: (Sighs) Just wanted to check in. Mila: Miwa is doing just fine, thanks. Nic: Its not about that. Mila: Then what? Nic: Its about her mother's will. Mila: (Eyes wide) Her mother's will? Nic: Is Akiko around? I'd prefer to talk to her about this since she'll be raising her for the time being. Mila: No. I'll call her. Mila picks up a nearby phone and dials the hospital. Mila: This is Doctor Mila, get me Akiko, now. An hour passes in all before Akiko returns home. The three sit at the table in the kitchen. Akiko: So you tracked down her will? Nic: Took some time, but I did. Akiko: So then should we include Miwa in this conversation. Nic: Allow me to read parts of her will. There are specific parts that require her not to be in the room. Akiko: Not have Miwa in the room? But why…? Nic: Yukiko could be odd. She probably had reasons for it. Akiko quietly nods. Nic begins to read aloud. Nic: In the event of my death, I will allow Miwa to stay with a person of her choosing. It is my hope that she will choose someone that she can be happy with and be raised in a safe environment. To the person who provides her a safe home, I supply three thousand platinum dollars a month to be used for her expenses. Mila: Three thousand?! Nic: Allow me to explain. Because of Yukiko's condition. Miwa's parents put plenty of money into life insurance in the case where one of them would pass. Because she's still a minor, she doesn't have access to that money. Akiko: And how much was her life insurance policy? Nic: Enough to make us all jealous. Akiko: That much? Nic: Miwa has enough money to buy her own airship, if she really wanted to. Akiko: I can't see her caring too much for living the high life. Nic: Neither can I, honestly. But she has the money to do as needed. Once she's old enough, she'll have access to that. Akiko: And the three thousand platinum dollars have to be used for her exclusively. Nic: Enough to cover her expenses. Any remaining gets rolled over to next month. So essentially it'll be a running tab. Mila: Talk about a lucky little girl. Akiko: I wouldn't call her lucky, Mila. Mila: People would kill for that much money Akiko. Akiko: Which is probably why we're only getting stipends of it until she's old enough where she can make her own financial decisions. Its likely she won't know what to do with that much money even when she's old enough. From what I gleaned, she'd likely just buy a home and such when she settles down. Mila: What a waste, I could definitely go have a party at the casinos. Akiko: And that's why mother never give you money. Mila: Shut up. I was great with money! Akiko: Remember the great quarter debacle? Mila: Oh…uh, no? Akiko: Really…you don't remember that? Mila: Nope, it escapes me. Akiko: You don't recall throwing quarters at people yelling, 'Give me what I want I'm paying you!' Mila: Nope, not at all. Akiko: (Sighs) Yeah, sure. Nic: If I may continue… Akiko: Go ahead. Nic: Miwa Suzuki, the prime benefactor of this policy, will receive the money of this policy when she is of legal age. This money will be deposited into a special account just for her on her eighteenth birthday. She will be granted access only when she turns eighteen and not a day sooner. Akiko: So she inherits a small fortune, that she can use for when she goes after her father. Nic: I also did some digging, and I can confirm that her father his alive. Akiko: And what about him? We can't talk to him. Nic: His insurance policy is a little more insane since it goes through a private company. Akiko: What do you mean? Nic: Ever wanted to be rich? Mila: You've got to be kidding me. Nic: He's been putting cash into his own insurance policy. And both him and his wife are on that one. In the event his wife passes away, the policy doubles. In the case he passes, the policy quadruples and is given to Miwa. Mila: Why would he plot so in advance like that? Nic: These were smart people. Yukiko likely understood that she was on borrowed time for her sickness. Her father was probably thinking he might go before her because of his dangerous work for the NOL. Akiko: So they wanted to make sure that Miwa wouldn't have to work a day in her life should either one of them perish. Nic: Likely because she wouldn't know how. Akiko: She'd live a comfortable life all her days. Mila: But that isn't going to happen. Nic: No its not. Akiko: Then we'll wait to bring this information to her until necessary. Nic: Is that so? Akiko: Brining this up now will only serve to upset her. Mila: Can't argue there. Akiko: For these next two years, we'll raise her. When she turns eighteen, we'll figure out what to do then. Mila: You're going to home-school her then? Akiko: I will. Mila: You're going to give up your doctor job? Akiko: I'll just switch to a night schedule. Mila: You sure you can handle that? Akiko: I'll be fine. Not to mention it'll be safer at home with you there at night to protect them. Mila: Can't argue with that logic. Nic: Very well. I'll drop by with a check each month for the three thousand platinum dollars for her use. Akiko: Understood. Let's hope this next year passes by peacefully. Category:The Strands of Fate Category:Anime Episode